A New Year in Harmony
by Bianca Lane
Summary: This takes place after the 12/31/02 episode. Noah and Paloma return to Harmony and in later chapters, Ethan and Fox's sisters will too. Chapter 4 up for Shuis fans!
1. Homecoming

Note: This takes place after the 12/31/02 episode of Passions. Disregard the fact that Paloma and Noah called home on Christmas.  
  
Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald stepped on to the plane that would take her from L.A. to Harmony with mixed emotions. She was happy that she would finally get to see her family after thirteen years. However, she was still bitter that they had sent her away.  
  
When Paloma was six years old, everything changed. Her father, Martin, had mysteriously disappeared and her oldest brother, Antonio, left town. This left her mother, Pilar, in a terrible situation. She was left to care for four children by herself. Since this was an unbelievably hard task for a humble housekeeper, Pilar was forced to send one of her children to live with her sister and brother-in-law in southern California.  
  
As a result, Paloma was forced to separate from her family. She hadn't seen them since. The whole ordeal had an amazing impact on her. She found that she hated her mother for doing this to her, Antonio for leaving them, and her sister Theresa for being a spoiled brat. Theresa had never made an effort to keep in touch with Paloma. The only family Paloma was excited about seeing was her brother, Luis, who always wrote to her and never lost touch, and her twin brother, Miguel. She could never hate her twin.  
  
Paloma had always been trouble to her aunt and uncle. She always felt like an outsider and that she had no loving family. She made some bad choices when she was fifteen, hanging out with the wrong crowd. Those bad decisions had gotten her kicked out of her aunt and uncle's house at the age of sixteen causing Paloma to live on the streets. She had become addicted to drugs and thought that there was no way out. Then she met a man named Kenny. He was forty years old and a very wealthy man. He helped Paloma get out of her situation and sort of adopted her into his life. Paloma had finally found someone who cared for her.  
  
Soon Paloma realized, however, that she had to go home to her real family. She couldn't shut them out of her life forever. Kenny gave her the money to travel back to Harmony with the promise that he would always be there for her if she needed him. After a tear filled good-bye, Paloma entered the terminal and got on the plane.  
  
Paloma found her seat and sat down. She was glad to find a handsome young man would be sitting next to her on the long flight to Harmony. She sat down, took out the latest issue of Cosmo, and flipped through the pages waiting for take off. Twenty minutes into the flight, Paloma felt tired and decided to take a nap.  
  
After an hour, she woke up to find the stewardess offering her a drink. As she took the ginger ale from her hands, Paloma accidentally tipped the drink over spilling it on the hot guy's carry on bag.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Paloma exclaimed grabbing napkins to sop up the mess.  
  
"It's ok," he snapped.  
  
"No, it's not. You must hate me," she insisted.  
  
He leaned back in his seat and thought for a minute as she worked hard to clean his bag. "Sorry, I snapped," he said. "I've just been traveling all day." "Oh?" she asked. "From where?"  
  
"Australia. I've been there for about three years."  
  
"So why are you going to Harmony then?" Paloma wondered. Why would a world traveler ever want to go to Harmony?  
  
"To see my family. I haven't seen them in three years."  
  
"Well, I'm going to Harmony to see my family too. Only it's been thirteen years."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"They sent me away when I was little."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's been so long I don't even know if I'll recognize any of them."  
  
"Who are they? Maybe I'll know who they are."  
  
"The Lopez-Fitzgeralds. You probably don't."  
  
"Sure I know them! Miguel is my little sister's friend."  
  
"Really? Wow, what a coincidence."  
  
"So you're the missing Lopez-Fitzgerald sister, huh?"  
  
"That would be me. Tossed away like a worthless piece of crap."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true. Pilar must have had a good reason to give you up," he said sympathetically.  
  
"We had no money. Still, that's no excuse to send your baby girl to the west coast to live as an outcast in her aunt and uncle's family. Why didn't she send Theresa away? She's had everything in life handed to her on a silver platter. Even though Mama had no money at all, Theresa was still spoiled rotten."  
  
"I'm sensing some real hostility here. Why are you even going back to Harmony?"  
  
"I want to see Luis and Miguel. That's it."  
  
"Why don't you give your mother and Theresa a chance? They may have changed."  
  
"I highly doubt it," Paloma muttered. "So anyway, what's your family like?"  
  
"Oh, your typical 'Leave It to Beaver' family."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"It has its perks. However, there's always the pressure to be perfect. That's why I needed to get away."  
  
"How did you wind up in Australia then?"  
  
"Well, I was in college but that wasn't really my thing. I went to Australia to spend my junior year abroad. I fell in love with the place and didn't want to come back. I spent the past few years away from civilization studying with the Aborigines in the Outback."  
  
"Well, I'm impressed," Paloma said in awe. She always wanted to travel but it was never an option in her life.  
  
The conversation was starting to die. Paloma tried to dig up something else to keep this hot Harmony stranger talking.  
  
"Do you like your family?"  
  
"Well, I love my sisters. They're wonderful. I miss them a lot."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Well, my mom's kind of cool in a June Cleaver kind of way. She has amnesia though and is a little crazy. My dad and I aren't on great terms right now. He was really disappointed when I didn't want to become a cop like him, which is definitely not my thing. Then, when I decided to quit college, he totally disagreed with me. He's not supportive at all but I know he'll be happy to see me. I'm his only son, ya know?"  
  
"Do they know you're coming back?"  
  
"Nope, I wanted to surprise them. Being in the Outback for three years, I wasn't able to keep in touch with them. Do Pilar and the gang know your coming?"  
  
"There'll be a surprise there too."  
  
The two talked for the rest of the flight. As they waited at the baggage claim, Paloma said, "So, can I have your name in case I need help with the family?"  
  
"Noah Bennett," he said. "And you are?"  
  
"Paloma," she whispered as she went off to find a taxi.  
  
Paloma, he thought. What a pretty name. 


	2. Reunions

Note: Just pretend that Kay doesn't know about David and Ivy's scheme.  
  
Since it was the middle of the day, Paloma decided she would go see her mother first at the Crane mansion where she was a maid. While her Mom wasn't really her first choice of people to see, she decided it was only proper to start there. Plus, she didn't know where exactly to find her other siblings.  
  
As Paloma's cab dropped her off in front of the enormous Crane mansion, she smoothed down her skirt and took a deep breath. She was half nervous, half excited. She'd felt like an outcast for so long that it might be nice to be part of a family again. Don't get your hopes up, Loma, she told herself. You may not be welcome anymore.  
  
She peered in the window just before she was about to ring the doorbell. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister, Theresa, was standing in the foyer holding a little baby boy. That's odd, Paloma thought. She was also disappointed that the first family member she reunited with would be Theresa. Paloma fought the urge to turn around and run. No, she reassured herself. You've done enough running away already. She pressed the doorbell button.  
  
After about five seconds, Theresa opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Typical, Paloma thought. She doesn't even remember her own flesh and blood!  
  
"Hi, Theresa," Paloma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do I know-?" Theresa thought for a second. "Paloma?"  
  
Paloma just nodded.  
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa screamed and leaping to give her a hug.  
  
Paloma's emotions were mixed. She had always hated Theresa, not to mention she was smothering her, but it kind of felt good to be reunited with her kin.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Theresa began screaming. "When did you get here? Where have you been for the past two years? This is such a shock I can hardly contain myself!"  
  
"Theresa, what's going on?" Pilar asked, bewildered, and coming down the stairs.  
  
"Mama! Look who's here!" Theresa cried.  
  
Pilar almost fainted in shock. Standing before her was her precious youngest child. "Paloma?"  
  
"It's me, Mama," Paloma said. A tear was brought to her eye. Over the years, she had built up so much angst for her mother but it disappeared in a matter of seconds. She would finally know what it's like to have a mother.  
  
* * *  
  
One hour later, Paloma was completely filled in on her family's history for the past 12 years. She was a little confused and realized that her family now had even more issues than ever before. Her sister was Mrs. Julian Crane and the mother of his child whom she named after her ex- fiancé, Julian's ex-son. Her brother, Antonio, came back from hiding only to be engaged to the same woman as her other brother, Luis. Plus, Antonio was dying and could not be told of his brother and fiancée's love for each other. Antonio and Luis were to be married that very night in a double wedding ceremony; Antonio would get the girl and Luis would have to watch his true love get married to someone else while he got his second choice. And finally, her twin brother, Miguel, was almost married to his girlfriend, Charity, only to find out that he is the father of her best friend from childhood, Kay's baby.  
  
Her family was a mess. Paloma suddenly regretted coming back to Harmony. She was suddenly thrust into three horrid situations. She would be expected to take sides. What am I getting myself into? Paloma asked herself. Still, she thought, maybe they need my support. Maybe not Theresa or Antonio, but I need to be here for Miguel and Luis.  
  
* * *  
  
Noah's taxi dropped him off at his childhood home. However, it looked completely different, almost as if it had been rebuilt or something. I guess I've been away for so long I don't really remember it as vividly as I used to, he thought. He grabbed his bags and walked in through the unlocked front door. They were going to be so surprised to see him!  
  
As he entered the foyer, he saw a familiar face in the living room, his beloved sister, Kay. She looked the same as always but seemed more mature. Kay stood in front of him in amazement.  
  
"I'm home," he said smiling and stretching his arms out.  
  
"Noah!" Kay cried as she ecstatically rushed into his arms and the two of them embraced. A tear was brought to Noah's eyes. He had missed her so much. This was what his homecoming was all about.  
  
"Thanks for calling and writing to us," Kay said with a sarcastic smirk as she finally pulled away from the giant hug.  
  
"The Outback doesn't really have post offices or phone lines," Noah replied. "I've missed you," she said quietly.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
"Things have been crazy here," Kay said.  
  
"I bet," he said with an eye roll.  
  
"No seriously."  
  
"What, did Mom's latest batch of cookies burn or something?"  
  
"Hardly. We have a cousin you know," Kay answered.  
  
"Since when does Uncle Hank have a wife and kid?"  
  
"It's not his kid. Mom has a sister, or at least had a sister."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Noah was in shock. His mother had amnesia. "Does she remember her past now?"  
  
"Not really. That's not the important thing though. Mom's sister, or whatever, had a daughter, Charity, who's living with us now."  
  
"Wow, I leave for three years and have a cousin."  
  
"Yeah, a cousin who's stealing my man."  
  
"And that would be."  
  
"Miguel."  
  
"You still have a crush on Miguel?"  
  
"It's more than a crush, Noah. We slept together."  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. Our new cousin, Charity, is stealing Miguel from you?"  
  
"Essentially. They were going to get married but I know I'm the one who's meant to be with Miguel."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kay, but it sounds like you're stealing her man away from her."  
  
"I'm pregnant, Noah."  
  
Noah was in shock. His little sister was knocked up by Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald? She was barely out of high school! He should have been there for her, to protect her.  
  
"Say something," she said with a worried look on her face. She needed Noah to be on her side. She had her father on her side, but he was too easily swayed by her mother to stay like that for long.  
  
"Congratulations?" Noah offered.  
  
Kay hugged him tightly.  
  
"You know, getting pregnant wasn't exactly the best way to get Miguel."  
  
"I didn't plan on getting knocked up, Noah."  
  
There was silence for about a minute.  
  
"No one seems to understand me. I need you, Noah. Please be on my side," Kay pleaded.  
  
"Kay, you know I'll always be on your side. I may not totally understand you yet but I'll never turn on you."  
  
Kay reached out and hugged him again. "You are the best big brother."  
  
"Well, considering I'm your only one." he added.  
  
Kay got a worried look on her face. "Actually, technically, you aren't."  
  
"What do you mean? I think I know my own family!"  
  
"Well, Mom was married before she married Dad."  
  
"So she does remember her past."  
  
"Not really. This guy, David, came into town and claimed he was her husband. It's been proven that he's really her husband but Mom doesn't remember much about her life before Dad. David and Mom have a son together named John. He's slightly older than you."  
  
"I go away for three years and find out I have a cousin and a half brother. It's hard to take it all in."  
  
"Try living through it. Mom and I aren't on the best terms now."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"She thinks I brought evil into Harmony to get Miguel to sleep with me. She sides with Charity all the time and has totally replaced me with her. She's replaced you with John, ya know. I got really angry and lashed out at her. I called her some really horrible names but know what? I don't regret a word of it. She's totally playing both David and Dad and I do not like it."  
  
"I'm so sorry I left you to all of this, Kay. At least you have Jess."  
  
"It would be nice but Jessica is siding with everyone else but me on every single issue. She thinks our whole living situation is just wonderful but it totally sucks!" Kay was near tears at this point.  
  
Noah hugged her and said, "I'm here now. I'll be on your side no matter what." 


	3. Family Sagas

Note: Since this happened after the 12/31/02 episode, Beth never drugged Luis but she did catch them making love.  
  
Paloma had gone back to her new family home, just recently built by Theresa, with her mother. The home was cozy and just what she had imagined her family would live in. However, she hated the fact that Theresa's sudden abundance of money paid for it. While Paloma talked to Theresa earlier, she detected a new air of smugness in her mannerisms. It made Paloma resent her even more.  
  
Anyway, Pilar had an idea that Paloma should wake Luis up on the morning of his impending wedding to Beth. Paloma couldn't wait to see the look on Luis' face. She couldn't wait to thank him for keeping in touch over the years and really caring about her.  
  
Paloma stood at the door of Luis' bedroom and peeked in. There was a mass of sheets messed up on the bed but no signs of Luis. "Luis?" she said as she crept further into the room. Maybe he had gotten up while Mama was at the Crane Mansion with Theresa, she thought to herself and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"He wasn't there," she said to Pilar who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Perhaps he already left," Pilar replied as she took a sip of coffee. "Miguel!" she called.  
  
"Yeah, Mama?" Paloma heard a voice call from another room.  
  
"Do you know if Luis got up?" she asked loudly.  
  
"He should be still sleeping. I've been here the whole time and he hasn't gotten up." Miguel approached the kitchen.  
  
At the door, he did a double take. "Paloma!" he yelled, smiling for the first time since his doomed wedding to Charity.  
  
"Hi, Miguel," Paloma said getting up to give him a hug. "I can't believe you recognized me."  
  
"I think I know my own twin when I see her," he replied. He was getting teary eyed. At least something good has happened this week, he thought.  
  
"Look, I heard what happened with Kay and your girlfriend or whatever. I'm so sorry," Paloma said sympathetically.  
  
"It's been hard but I'll learn how to deal. Just your being here will help," he replied. "I'm so glad you're home."  
  
After a few minutes of chattering, Pilar said, "Now where on Earth can your brother be? He's supposed to get married this afternoon."  
  
"He'll turn up eventually, Mama," Miguel replied. "He's a grown man. He can find his way home."  
  
"I just worry about my children when they're gone," Pilar sighed.  
  
Yeah right, Mama, Paloma thought to herself. Like you ever worried about me when I was away. You barely ever called.  
  
"Why don't we go out and look for him?" Paloma asked her twin. "I can't wait to see Luis." Plus, she needed to get out of that house.  
  
"All right. It'll give us a chance to catch up some more," he said walking over to get his coat.  
  
* * *  
  
In just a short period of time, Noah was reunited with his family. His sister, Jessica, was just as glad to see him as Kay had been. His mother and father, Grace and Sam, instantly forgot about all of the fights that they had had with their son before he left three years earlier. Noah was glad to be home except he could really feel the tension building in his family. He could almost immediately tell who was on whose side. It was split down the middle; Jessica and Grace seemed to perfectly agree while Kay stayed close to Sam almost the whole time they were conversing as a family. It almost looked as if Kay was afraid that Grace would hit her or something. Wow, he thought. I guess things have gotten really bad. The one person that he was unable to see right away was his long lost cousin, Charity, who had locked herself in her room after her ruined nuptials.  
  
At the moment, Noah was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his mother to finish making him her famous blueberry pancakes. The one thing besides his family that he missed while in the Outback was home cooking.  
  
"Here you go, Noah," Grace said placing a plate of hot pancakes on the table in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Noah replied taking a big bite.  
  
Grace served Jessica next, followed by Sam. "I think I'll bring a plate up to Charity. She needs to eat. She can't shut everything out of her life," Grace said heading for the stairs.  
  
"What about me, Mother?" Kay asked.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't I get any pancakes?" Kay asked again. "You know, I am eating for two now."  
  
"You don't deserve to be served after what you did to Charity, young lady."  
  
"How can you say that? I'm carrying your first grandchild!" Kay cried.  
  
"Well, at this moment Charity is more important. She is very upset because of your actions and needs to eat something."  
  
"Grace, how can you say that your niece is more important than our unborn grandchild?" Sam interjected.  
  
"Kay's pregnancy is a disgrace! I don't know how she did it but she somehow tricked Miguel into making love to her so that she could break Miguel and Charity up. She's bringing evil back into Harmony and I know it!" Grace exploded.  
  
Wow, Noah thought. My mom has turned into a psycho!  
  
"But he told me he loved me!" Kay shouted as she hurled the water glass in her hand across the room. It shattered into hundreds of tiny little pieces as it hit the wall. Jessica hurried to clean it up. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Kay sobbed.  
  
"Kay, I won't leave your side," Sam comforted her. "I will help care for you and the baby since your mother isn't showing any support."  
  
Noah felt like an innocent bystander. He really didn't know what to make of the situation. He loved Kay very much and highly disagreed with his mother's behavior but he wasn't ready to be involved in the demise of his family.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, where should we start looking for Luis?" Paloma asked her twin once they were outside the brand new Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
"Come on, Paloma. I know you didn't suggest that we go find Luis just to find Luis."  
  
"What do you mean?" Paloma asked. Damn, she thought. He figured me out.  
  
"You want to know the deal on me, Charity, and Kay," he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"All right, you discovered my hidden agenda. But, I do want to find Luis."  
  
They walked down the street in silence toward the center of town. Miguel thought that was their best bet.  
  
"So." Paloma said.  
  
"All right. It all started three and a half years ago when Charity came to town. I was just about to ask Kay to be my girlfriend when I ran into Charity, literally. It was love at first sight."  
  
Paloma laughed. There was no such thing as love at first sight in her opinion.  
  
"I'm serious, Paloma!" he snapped. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Continue."  
  
"Then we started seeing each other and it turns out that she is Kay's cousin, the daughter of Grace's long lost sister."  
  
This is just too weird, Paloma thought.  
  
"Then there was a big fire at Charity's house and her mom died. Charity moved in with the Bennetts. We were dating and fell in love and planned to get married."  
  
"So how does Kay factor in?" Paloma asked curiously.  
  
"I guess for the past three years she's been obsessed with me. I didn't know it but I think she thought she was in love with me."  
  
"How could you not realize it, Miguel? Wasn't she around you constantly?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"You're such a guy, oblivious to everything that's going on around you."  
  
"That's because I only had eyes for Charity!"  
  
"All right, all right. I get it; you love her. Now how did you get Kay pregnant if you didn't even realize she wanted you?"  
  
"Well, I was at the Bennett house helping out. Charity had been acting weird lately and I was a little upset. The next thing I know I'm in bed with Kay and there was an earthquake and I really don't know how it happened!"  
  
"Were you on drugs?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"No, Paloma I don't do that stuff."  
  
"How else would you not know you were having sex with Kay?"  
  
"I thought it was Charity!"  
  
Maybe Miguel's situation is even more messed than I anticipated, Paloma thought.  
  
"Look, Paloma. I know it sounds awful but you have to believe me! I honestly don't know how I ended up sleeping with Kay!"  
  
"Miguel," Paloma said calmly, holding his shoulders to keep him together. "I know you didn't mean to sleep with Kay but you can't deny the fact that she's pregnant with your child."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Miguel, you have to own up to your actions. You may not have meant to get Kay pregnant or sleep with her but you do have a responsibility. Take it like a man and own up to your actions. That's the only way things will get better. If you keep on denying your night of 'passion' with Kay, it's just going to make things worse."  
  
"I guess you're right," Miguel said, finally coming to the realization. "But how can I get back with Charity?"  
  
"I don't know Charity but from what I gather, she will respect you more if you take responsibility for Kay and the baby instead of running around saying 'I thought it was Charity, not Kay.'"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Miguel hugged her. "Where did you become so good at advice giving?"  
  
"A friend in LA," she said recalling her own experiences when she was in trouble.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Now we have to find Luis," Miguel said, moving on with their search.  
  
"Does he have a cell phone?" Paloma asked. It was getting cold and if they could just call their brother, it would be a lot easier.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Why don't we just call him then?" Paloma asked taking out her cell.  
  
"That's a good idea!" he said as if it were some major revelation. Paloma's twin wasn't the brightest bulb.  
  
"You call him," she said. "He won't recognize my voice. Tell him there's a surprise waiting for him."  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
Miguel dialed the number and waited a few seconds until Luis picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Luis said.  
  
"Hey, it's Miguel," Miguel replied. Paloma was getting excited.  
  
"What's up?" Luis asked.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," Miguel said looking at Paloma.  
  
"I have a surprise for you too," he said.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with where you are?"  
  
"Yeah, it does," Luis said. Miguel could tell that he was smiling over the phone.  
  
"Are you going to be coming home anytime soon? You know, you are getting married this afternoon."  
  
"Ummm, actually."  
  
"You are still getting married, Luis, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm at the Cliffside Inn. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why can't you come home?"  
  
"I don't want to get Mama involved. I need some brotherly advice."  
  
"All right, I'll be right there," Miguel shook his head as he pressed the end button on Paloma's cell phone. What has he done now? he asked himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We have to go meet him at the Cliffside Inn. I think it has something to do with the wedding."  
  
Miguel and Paloma walked back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home and hopped in Miguel's beat up old car. 


	4. Shuis

Luis rolled back over in bed after hanging up his cell phone and held onto his new bride tightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all his. "Good morning, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," he said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Sheridan was radiant and her face was a glow as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luis," she whispered. "I'm so happy to finally be your wife."  
  
"That was Miguel," Luis said after a moment of absorbing the feeling of finally holding Sheridan in his arms as his wife.  
  
"Oh?" Sheridan said. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Well, I told him where I was. He's coming here to see what my surprise is all about."  
  
"He won't tell Antonio, will he?" Sheridan asked startled and abruptly sitting up in bed.  
  
"No, no," Luis reassured her. "He'll understand that we need to tell Antonio ourselves, all right? As much as we'd like to, we can't hide out here forever. You're supposed to marry Antonio today and I'm supposed to marry Beth. We have to face reality and tell them sometime before this evening."  
  
"I know," she said with a sigh. "I know this is the right thing but I just don't want to see Antonio's reaction, or Beth's for that matter."  
  
"It'll all work out, Sheridan. Our love will get us through this."  
  
Sheridan reached out and hugged him. The next few hours would probably be the most tumultuous in her life. She didn't want Antonio to die but she couldn't base their marriage on a lie either. It was the right decision to marry the man whom she really loved and now she couldn't go back.  
  
Luis stood up and began to put on his pants. "Where are you going?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Miguel will be here in about 10 minutes. I'm going to meet him in the lobby."  
  
"I'll come with you. You shouldn't have to break the news alone," Sheridan said, standing up to find her robe.  
  
"Sheridan, stop acting like our marriage is a bad thing. This is happy news," Luis smiled.  
  
"Maybe at the expense of your brother, though," Sheridan ominously mumbled.  
  
"He's going to die sometime in the next month. Even though I don't want him to, he has an incurable illness that we can't stop. I can't let him die not knowing the truth," he said.  
  
Once the two were dressed, they headed for the lobby of the Cliffside Inn.  
  
* * *  
  
Miguel and Paloma walked rapidly through the parking lot of the Cliffside Inn and pushed through the revolving door. They barely spoke on the car ride there, except for Miguel's periodic muttering, "What has he done now?"  
  
When they got inside, there was no sign of Luis. "Should we call his room or something?" Paloma asked.  
  
"No," Miguel replied. "He'll be down."  
  
The two sat down on one of the couches and waited for about five minutes until they saw Luis and a tall blonde women step out of the elevator. Miguel and Paloma walked over to them.  
  
"You didn't," Miguel said, now face to face with Luis.  
  
They stood staring at each other for a minute. Paloma's heart was racing. If Luis would just stop staring at Miguel, he might notice her. Luis was the one person Paloma wanted to see the most. Paloma noticed the blonde woman curiously eyeing her.  
  
"We had to Miguel," Luis said calmly.  
  
"But what about Antonio's condition? Did you even think of that?" Miguel exploded.  
  
"Of course we did! But now we have no choice but to tell him. Whatever happens, happens. It's in God's hands now," Luis exploded back.  
  
Miguel stood with his head in his hands.  
  
"Luis, who's this?" the beautiful blonde asked.  
  
Luis turned his glance to Paloma. "Loma?" he asked squinting.  
  
It felt like déjà vu, almost the same reaction the rest of her family had had. Only this time, she was compelled to run into his arms and give him a gigantic hug. Her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Oh, Luis," she whispered. "I've missed you so much. Thank you for keeping in touch."  
  
"When did you get back?" he asked, letting her go and taking a good look at her. "You look so grown up!"  
  
"I came home this morning," she replied. "I wanted to come see you sooner but you were MIA."  
  
"With good reason," he said with a chuckle. "Paloma, I'd like you to meet my new wife, Sheridan."  
  
So this was the stunning blonde and the object of her brothers' affection. She couldn't blame them, she was gorgeous and seemed just as sweet. Paloma couldn't wait to get to know her.  
  
"I've heard so much about you, Paloma!" Sheridan cried and hugged her. "I can tell we're going to become great friends."  
  
Miguel broke in, "I hate to break up the family reunion but you guys are supposed to get married to two different people today and you don't have much time to tell them the wedding's off."  
  
"Miguel's right," Paloma said. "We need to fix the little problem you guys have gotten yourselves into. We can catch up later."  
  
"Have you seen Antonio?" Luis asked her.  
  
"Not yet," she said.  
  
"I think you better see him before we tell him. You know, just in case," Luis said morbidly.  
  
"I know," Paloma replied, holding his hand. "It'll all work out."  
  
"So," Miguel said, still a little angry. "How are you going to tell him?"  
  
Sheridan and Luis looked at each other. "I think it's better if we don't involve the whole family or Dr. Russell like the last few times we attempted to tell him. It should just be the three of us," Sheridan said.  
  
"So we'll go to the cottage, Paloma will reunite with Antonio for a while and then we'll go in and tell him. We're gunna need you guys for back up though, in case." Luis planned.  
  
"I don't totally agree with you," Miguel stated. "But he needs to be told. It's way overdue."  
  
Paloma took both Sheridan and Luis' hands. "You'll get through this. It'll be ok." She wanted nothing more than Luis' happiness.  
  
* * *  
  
Paloma and Miguel arrived at Sheridan's cottage on the Crane Estate in about fifteen minutes. Sheridan and Luis weren't far behind in their own car. Paloma had mixed emotions about seeing Antonio for the first time in 12 years. She resented him and had vowed to herself that she never wanted to see him again, but he was dying. Perhaps this meeting would bring closure to her experiences away from Harmony.  
  
"You ready, Loma?" Miguel asked her as he put the car into park.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Paloma sighed. The anxiety was killing her.  
  
"You know he's blind, right?" Miguel asked her.  
  
"I heard," she replied. "I guess I shouldn't expect an instantaneous reaction, huh?"  
  
Miguel laughed a little. "I know it might be hard for you seeing him. It was hard for me. You know, all the resentment for him leaving all those years ago."  
  
"You resented him too?" Paloma was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, not as much as Luis but deep down inside I knew that if he had stayed, things would have been different."  
  
"Do you still resent him?" she asked, wondering if the pain would ever go away.  
  
"No. He's a good guy and I'm sure he had reason to leave. I've forgiven him and so should you."  
  
Paloma thought for a minute. "We'll see."  
  
She opened the car door and trudged through the snowy path leading to the cottage. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
It took a minute or two but eventually Antonio came to the door. "Sheridan?" he asked.  
  
"No, Antonio, this isn't Sheridan," Paloma said. It was sad that her brother's gaze wasn't quite in the direction she was standing in.  
  
"Then whom am I speaking to?"  
  
"Your sister, Paloma," she said taking another deep breath.  
  
"Paloma?" he said. "Is it really you or am I dreaming."  
  
"It's really me," she replied.  
  
"Then come here and give me a hug!" he exclaimed feeling for her.  
  
Paloma didn't know what to say. She felt awkward. Antonio was the sibling she had been least close to and now she felt forced to get close to him just because he was dying.  
  
"I'm so glad you came home," he said. "Just in time for my wedding to Sheridan and Luis' wedding to Beth."  
  
Paloma felt sorry for him. Not only was he literally blind, he also was mentally blind, not knowing about Luis and Sheridan's secret affair.  
  
"I know. I'm so glad I'm not going to miss it," she said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet her. She's wonderful."  
  
"I bet," she responded.  
  
"You seem distant, Paloma. Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Paloma knew she was being a little rude. Lighten up! she told herself. "I'm just overwhelmed," she replied with a sigh. "I mean, I haven't seen any of you in 12 years. It's a lot to take in."  
  
"I understand completely," he said taking her hand. "My homecoming was just the same. I wish I could see you, Loma. I'm sure you're just beautiful."  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"Just like my soon-to-be wife Sheridan," he broke in.  
  
Why does he keep doing this? Paloma asked herself. His frequent mentioning of his beautiful soon-to-be wife made it even harder for Paloma to hold a conversation with him. It was sad in a way but from what she heard, Luis and Sheridan were in love long before Antonio came back on the scene. Paloma wasn't a believer in true love but she had to admit, it seemed Luis and Sheridan belonged together. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that they kept their love behind Antonio's back just because he was dying.  
  
Just then, Paloma saw Luis and Sheridan peering in the cottage window. That was the sign for her to start wrapping her conversation with Antonio up. Part of her wanted to remain there, talking to him longer. Still, the other part realized that he was somewhat self-centered, always bringing up his wedding to Sheridan instead of asking her about her past 12 years.  
  
"Antonio," she said, looking in the direction of the window, "Sheridan and Luis are here. I'll go let them in."  
  
"Wonderful. They probably want to go over last minute wedding details before this afternoon."  
  
Paloma walked to the door and opened it. She hugged both Luis and Sheridan and whispered "good luck" as she exited the cottage to join Miguel in the car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sheridan, my beautiful fiancée! What brings you here this morning? You know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the big event. Now, I know I can't see you but I can imagine that you are just as radiant as ever-" Antonio began.  
  
Luis cut him off. "Look, Antonio. We have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Antonio asked with a look of concern.  
  
"We don't really know how to say this, Antonio," Sheridan started taking Luis' hand for support. "Maybe you better sit down."  
  
"All right. Just lead me toward the couch," Antonio said, shuffling his feet to where Sheridan led him.  
  
Luis began pacing. He had never been this nervous in his life. He tried to stay strong for Sheridan but he wasn't exactly sure how his brother would react.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Antonio asked innocently.  
  
Sheridan cleared her throat. "About three years ago, long before I ever set foot upon St. Lisa's. I fell in love with someone."  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Sheridan? Of course you were involved with someone before me. It's only natural. I don't know why you'd feel guilty-"  
  
"Antonio," Luis said gruffly. "She's not finished."  
  
"All right, darlin'. Continue."  
  
"We were so in love that we planned to get married. Only, the ceremony didn't turn out so well and we ended up postponing our marriage ceremony and going to Bermuda on our honeymoon anyway."  
  
"So this is when the accident happened, huh?" Antonio asked, cutting in once more. "This was the man you kept having flashbacks of."  
  
"Yes, my true love. So then the accident happened. I got amnesia and ended up with you on St. Lisa's. Then we fell in love."  
  
"I remember, I remember. How could I ever forget the day my sweet Diana joined me on my island."  
  
"But then you took me to Harmony to meet your family. That's when everything changed."  
  
"Meaning, you got your memory back?" Antonio asked.  
  
"I didn't only get my memory back, Antonio. I also was reunited with my true love."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"We were going to tell you but your condition got worse and if we told you, you might have died! We were scared and didn't think you would live long enough to actually go through with the wedding ceremony."  
  
"So, you deceived me while you screwed my brother?" Antonio growled with a hint of rage.  
  
"How did you know it was Luis?" Sheridan asked, confused and a little scared.  
  
Just then, Antonio's eyes flashed open and focused perfectly on Sheridan's as he walked toward her.  
  
"Wait, you're not blind?" Luis said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Nope, and I knew all along about your secret love affair, deceiving a dying man. I hope you rot in hell!" Antonio burst as he tackled Luis to the ground. Fists flew as the two brothers brawled on the floor.  
  
Sheridan burst into tears at the thought of the two men she loved most in her life trying to kill each other. She didn't know what to do but run out to Miguel's car and get Miguel to help calm them down.  
  
* * *  
  
Miguel and Paloma sat in his car in silence waiting for a sign that it was all over. Neither knew what to say, nor did they know what the outcome would be. All they could do was pray for the best.  
  
All of a sudden, Sheridan came running out of the cottage, her arms flailing in the air. "Miguel! Loma!" she cried. "Help! They're killing each other!"  
  
The two siblings rushed out of the car, down the icy walk and into the cottage. There was a mass of anger, jealousy and rage wrapped up in a fight between two brothers of equal strength. Paloma huddled by the doorway in fear with Sheridan while Miguel tried to stop his brothers from murdering each other.  
  
"Stop this right now!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Stay out of this, Miguel! You don't know what this bastard is capable of!" Antonio shouted smothering Luis.  
  
"You're acting like a bunch of babies!" Paloma cried.  
  
"I vowed that when they finally decided to tell me I would use all of my strength to kill Luis, even if it killed me in the process!"  
  
Luis had now taken over and was holding Antonio's arms down so he would stop throwing punches. "Loma, there's a pair of handcuffs in the back of my car with my police gear. Go and get it, I'm going to cuff him so no one gets hurt." Paloma obeyed and ran to Luis' car.  
  
"It's too late, Luis. Someone's already gotten hurt," Antonio cried, kicking his legs to try to free himself from Luis' hold.  
  
"I meant physically," Luis muttered. "How long have you known anyway?"  
  
"The two of you had been dropping subtle hints for weeks so I decided to become blind and see if it was really true. Then it was just plain obvious. I played dumb and oblivious very well, but Luis, you should have known me better. You know I'm smarter than that. No one's that much of a feeb."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just confront us?" Sheridan asked scared.  
  
"That would have been much too easy. I wanted both of you to suffer, to live through all the pain you made me live with."  
  
Paloma returned with the handcuffs. "Here, Luis," she said handing them over.  
  
Once Antonio was cuffed, Luis stood him up and led him toward the door. "Where are you taking me, you bastard?" he asked.  
  
"I'm taking you down to the station for attempted murder, that's where," Luis replied. Sheridan opened the door and Luis and his captive walked through.  
  
"I'd rather it be for murder, not just attempted," Antonio mumbled.  
  
"That's not gunna happen."  
  
"You don't think so?" Antonio asked.  
  
Just then, he kicked Luis' shins causing him serious pain and pushed him to the ground. Miguel tried to intervene but it was too late; Antonio, with a painstaking look on his face, slumped over and collapsed.  
  
"Call 911!" Sheridan cried.  
  
Luis got up and looked him over. "We don't know if this is legitimate; he could be faking again."  
  
Paloma knelt down on the ground and checked for a pulse. "Luis, it doesn't seem like there's a pulse. I don't think he's faking."  
  
Sheridan ran inside the cottage to call an ambulance as Luis began CPR. This was not how Paloma envisioned her family reunion would turn out. 


End file.
